<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соблюдайте тишину by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756999">Соблюдайте тишину</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020'>WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Road Trips, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дженсена возникает довольно деликатная проблема. К счастью, рядом есть настоящий друг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Соблюдайте тишину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дело не в том, кто из них от этой ситуации будет страдать сильнее. Не в том, что это попросту неудобно. И даже не в том, что их разделили с остальными Лузерами. Просто так хотелось мирозданию, вот и всё. Какие на него могут быть обиды.</p><p>Дженсен изучает меню придорожной забегаловки с таким видом, будто у него в жизни была всего одна радость, и ту отняли. Но учитывая, что рюкзак с оборудованием всё ещё при нём – аккуратно пристроен на соседний стул, – как минимум одна радость в жизни у него осталась. А если принять во внимание ещё и Кугара (по крайней мере, тот на это надеется), вполне может быть, что даже и две.</p><p>К счастью, в таких вот забегаловках никто не требует от тебя быть особо разговорчивым. Язык жестов – вещь вполне доступная и полезная. К несчастью, Дженсен любит яичницу с луком, которого в меню нет, и, видимо, поэтому ситуация становится для него совсем уж неприятной.</p><p>По мнению Кугара, любить яичницу с луком – это совершенно не любить окружающих и не заботиться об их комфорте, но когда официантка собирается уходить, в глазах Дженсена мелькает такая вселенская тоска, что приходится всё-таки вмешаться.</p><p>– И добавьте лука в яичницу. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Дженсен улыбается с таким видом, будто только что нашёл решение совершенно невозможной задачи.</p><p>Кугар делает глоток отвратительного кофе и смотрит за окно. Тишина напрягает. И дело вовсе не в том, что ему в тишине неуютно, он любит её, он к ней привык. Отличная напарница, не придерёшься. Просто сидеть в тишине рядом с Дженсеном – странно. Как будто кто-то должен проговаривать их дальнейшие шаги, но никто этого не делает.</p><p>– Так. – Кугар прочищает горло, и Дженсен смотрит на него очень внимательно. – Нужен транспорт. Не самый заметный.</p><p>Дженсен согласно кивает, открывает рот и тут же с досадой закрывает.</p><p>– Доберёмся до точки, там дождёмся остальных. На связь сейчас выходить опасно. И припасы. Надо достать хоть что-то.</p><p>Кугар замолкает. Дженсен не единственный понёс потери во время их последней заварушки. Винтовка навсегда осталась где-то там. Сейчас это, конечно, и к лучшему – слишком заметная. Но легче от этого не становится.</p><p>Дженсен, как будто уловив направление его мыслей, закусывает губу. И в этот момент Кугар чувствует, что не может ограничиться сухим изложением фактов.</p><p>– И твою проблему решим. Или само пройдёт.</p><p>Официантка приносит их крайне запоздалый завтрак, и Кугару приходится благодарить её за них обоих. Это всё ни в коем случае не должно уж слишком затягиваться.</p><p>– Такой жуткий парень, – слышит он, когда они с Дженсеном уже направляются к выходу. Наверняка работники забегаловки уверены, что говорят очень тихо. – Всё время молчит.</p><p>Кугар с сомнением смотрит на Дженсена. Нет, это она точно не про него. Не может такого быть.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Сам он с огромным удовольствием зашёл бы в любой крупный магазин, набрал им какой-нибудь еды и не вступал ни с кем в лишние разговоры. Не зря же лучшие умы человечества давно придумали самообслуживание. Оно делает взаимодействие с другими людьми лаконичнее.</p><p>Вместо этого он вынужден стоять перед прилавком крошечного магазинчика, расположившегося сразу у забегаловки, и вести диалог с парнем, которому явно ни он, ни Дженсен не нравятся.</p><p>– …Воду, пачку «Морли», зажигалку. И шоколадку, – добавляет он, глядя в полные мольбы глаза Дженсена. Родитель великовозрастного ребёнка. Это не то, куда должны были однажды свернуть их отношения. Определённо нет. Им нужно разобраться с этой ерундой как можно скорее.</p><p>Они добывают себе машину. Это оказывается удивительно легко. Богом забытые места просто созданы для облегчения воровства.</p><p>К ночи они останавливаются в придорожном мотеле. В последнее время всё в их жизни стремительно становится каким-то придорожным. Впрочем, против мотелей Кугар как раз ничего не имеет. У них есть ряд неоспоримых преимуществ по сравнению с жизнью в постоянном окружении собственного отряда.</p><p>Они заходят в крохотную комнату и быстро оглядываются.</p><p>– Кровать у окна или у двери? – интересуется Кугар у Дженсена, и тот пожимает плечами. – Всё равно? Мне, честно говоря, тоже.</p><p>Дженсен кивает и опускает рюкзак на узкую кровать у двери.</p><p>Он почти сразу отправляется в душ. Кугар заваливается на койку и через некоторое время сквозь опущенные ресницы наблюдает, как Дженсен выходит в одном только полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер.</p><p>Он очень надеется, что в мотеле достаточно толстые стены, хотя у него есть сильные сомнения. Впрочем, это уже не его проблемы. А к узким кроватям они давно привыкли.</p><p>Дженсен целует его чертовски правильно – долго, со вкусом, так, как хотелось в бесконечной дороге на угнанной тачке.</p><p>Они отстраняются друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ему не удаётся издать ни звука. Кугар качает головой.</p><p>– Ты хочешь, чтобы я и в постели за двоих отдувался? Так не пойдёт.</p><p>Дженсен в ответ только закатывает глаза. Его мучения продолжаются.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>– У вас тут есть врач? – Кугар старается улыбаться девушке за стойкой регистрации как можно приветливее. – Мой друг неважно себя чувствует.</p><p>– Конечно. – Девушка приветливо улыбается ему в ответ и смотрит на Дженсена. – Больница недалеко.</p><p>– Нам бы пригодился врач, который, вы знаете, не задаёт вопросов. Проблема довольно деликатная, поэтому, сами понимаете...</p><p>Кугар не смотрит на Дженсена, но затылком практически чувствует его взгляд. Девушка кивает и понижает голос.</p><p>– Конечно. Я знаю, кто вам нужен. Дам телефон.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Они заглядывают в очередное дешёвое кафе. Чем-то Кугару начинает нравиться их совместное бегство. Чуть смахивает на медовый месяц, если бы только не небольшая помеха.</p><p>– Два кофе, – просит он у официантки. – И две яичницы, одну с луком. – Он вопросительно смотрит на Дженсена. – Ещё тосты с джемом. И… пока всё.</p><p>Дженсен кивает ему с благодарностью. Пожалуй, небольшую компенсацию за свою деликатную проблему он всё-таки заслужил.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, может быть, всё не так страшно. Вдруг можно просто зайти в аптеку, купить тебе сироп от кашля – и этого будет достаточно.</p><p>Дженсен в ответ кривится. По выражению его лица сразу видно, что оптимизм Кугара он не разделяет.</p><p>– Может быть, просто нужно время.</p><p>Дженсен обречённо кивает.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Врач, на которого они выходят по координатам девушки с ресепшен, не вызывает у Кугара ни малейшего доверия. Сальный тип. Ощупывает их взглядом и крайне неприятно потирает руки. Впрочем, ничего другого от подпольного эскулапа он и не ожидал.</p><p>– У моего друга возникла проблема, – аккуратно начинает он. – И мы хотели бы с вами проконсультироваться. На чисто гипотетическом уровне.</p><p>Врач, на бейдже которого значится «д-р Морган», улыбается и понимающе кивает. Кугар ни на секунду не удивился бы, узнав, что этот самый бейдж он снял с какого-нибудь покойника. А вместе с добрым именем и личностью украл у того же покойника все деньги.</p><p>– Если, допустим, надышаться каким-нибудь… экспериментальным газом и из-за этого потерять голос, как его восстанавливать?</p><p>Доктор Морган делает вид, что усиленно размышляет. Чешет щёку, лоб, затем кивает. Кугар практически уверен, что в вопросе он не разбирается.</p><p>– Конечно, всё может быть. Чисто гипотетически. Газ же может действовать на нервную систему, а, например, от нервного перенапряжения часто голос пропадает.</p><p>– И что с этим делать?</p><p>– Напряжение надо как-то снять. Желательно – как можно скорее, пока заболевание не приобрело хроническую форму.</p><p>Кугар на мгновение оглядывается на Дженсена, который стоит за его спиной. Судя по панике в его взгляде, о таких мрачных перспективах он задумывается впервые.</p><p>– Мне бы надо осмотреть своего пациента. А то так, чисто гипотетически, рассуждать трудновато.</p><p>Кугар делает шаг вперёд, закрывая Дженсена собой. В последнюю очередь он хотел бы, чтобы того осматривал этот сальный тип.</p><p>– Знаете, мой друг не очень любит, когда его трогают. Может быть, вы нам просто что-нибудь посоветуете, и мы пойдём?</p><p>Доктор Морган в ответ только разводит руками.</p><p>– Как хотите.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Если бы ситуация не была из ряда вон выходящей, Дженсен прекрасно смог бы сам привести все доводы, почему нет никаких причин паниковать и доверять первому встречному. К сожалению, он этого сделать не может, а потому приходится отдуваться Кугару.</p><p>– Я абсолютно уверен, он ни малейшего понятия не имеет, о чём речь. На него один раз посмотришь – сразу всё ясно. Не удивлюсь, если он на самом деле какой-нибудь дантист.</p><p>Они стоят у украденной машины, на самом солнцепеке, и у Дженсена такой потерянный вид, что сил никаких нет. С точки зрения Кугара, он уже сказал более чем достаточно, но всё равно продолжает:</p><p>– Хочешь, заедем в любую аптеку и прихватим там все успокоительные, какие у них есть? Может, это не поможет с твоим горлом, но ты по крайней мере расслабишься.</p><p>Дженсен улыбается и на мгновение кладёт свою руку поверх его. Какие сантименты, честное слово. Кугар сдвигает шляпу, чтобы закрыть глаза от солнца. Он снайпер, зрение – его главное достояние. Он вовсе не пытается спрятать румянец, такого с ним не бывает.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Они заходят в магазин электроники, и Кугар вынужден долго общаться с местным консультантом, чтобы добыть все запчасти, которые нужны Дженсену. На всякий случай тот заранее составил список. Но, конечно, не обходится без уточнений. В результате им приходится вступить в длительный разговор на троих с привлечением языка жестов, набора текста на мобильном и выразительных взглядов. Уже на улице они сталкиваются с пожилой дамой, которая стала невольной (хотя кто её знает) свидетельницей их непростого разговора.</p><p>– А друг-то ваш совсем, да? – тихо спрашивает она у Кугара и делает неопределённый жест в районе виска.</p><p>– Совсем – что?</p><p>– Ну… – Она ещё понижает голос. – Блаженный. Умные часто такие. Не от мира сего. Или он просто глухонемой?</p><p>Дженсен закрывает лицо руками. Кугару его даже жалко.</p><p>– Нет, на самом деле он просто очень стеснительный.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>На некоторое время Дженсен наконец отвлекается. У него есть важная задача – собрать им рацию, чтобы попытаться связаться с остальными. Доделывает он её уже в машине.</p><p>Кугар практически уверен, что они сумели ото всех оторваться, в противном случае им бы давно уже дали знать, что это не так.</p><p>Им удаётся выйти на связь с Клэем, и это один из самых дурацких разговоров, которые он ведёт за последнее время. Потому что всем очевидно, что говорить должен Дженсен, но тот упорно молчит.</p><p>– Мы на точке, – сообщает Клэй. – Ждём вас. И вы заставили меня поволноваться.</p><p>– Нам осталось около трёхсот миль. Будем к утру.</p><p>– Оба?</p><p>– Конечно. Дженсен стоит прямо рядом со мной.</p><p>– И… – Кугар готов поспорить, что в голосе Клэя на мгновение слышно колебание. – Он не хочет ничего нам передать?</p><p>– Он не может. У него голос пропал.</p><p>Когда они прерывают связь, Кугар не до конца уверен, какими ощущениями на него веет с той стороны рации. Возможно, это коллективное облегчение.</p><p>Дженсен, судя по всему, приходит к таким же выводам. Утыкается ему в грудь и беззвучно смеётся. С точки зрения Кугара, беззвучный смех – это довольно жутко. Но только не в исполнении Дженсена. Кугар прижимает его к себе. Они не склонны к сантиментам. Разве что очень редко, когда никто не видит.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>Дорога перед ними – тёмная и пустынная. Им остаётся около двухсот миль, когда подыхает радио. Всё-таки у ворованных машин есть свои недостатки.</p><p>К счастью, Кугар за последнее время прекрасно научился поддерживать разговор за двоих.</p><p>– Не волнуйся. Нужно просто добраться до точки. Перегруппироваться. Найдём тебе нормального врача. Или отдохнёшь – само пройдет.</p><p>Дженсен пожимает плечами. Набирает что-то на телефоне и быстро показывает Кугару. Тот в ответ качает головой.</p><p>– Нет, магией вуду я не владею. Да и не думаю, что она бы здесь сработала.</p><p>Он открывает окно. Салон машины наполняет свежий прохладный воздух. Только-только прошёл дождь.</p><p>Кугар съезжает на обочину. Им обоим нужно отдохнуть перед финальным рывком. К тому же, у него совсем нет желания вот так вот заканчивать их недолгую поездку на двоих.</p><p>Он знает, что некоторые вещи крайне неудобно делать в салоне автомобиля. В стеснённом пространстве, среди кучи каких-то приборов, упаковок от дорожных снеков и пустых кофейных стаканчиков. И всё же в этом есть своя романтика. Дорожная.</p><p>– Я знаю неплохой способ расслабиться, – сообщает он Дженсену, и тот смотрит на него вопросительно. – Сомневаюсь, что он поможет, но что нам мешает попробовать?</p><p>Он разворачивается поудобнее, тянется к ширинке Дженсена и тихо усмехается, когда чувствует, как быстро его тело реагирует на прикосновение. Наверное, не только его заводит романтика ночной дороги. Или просто он сам настолько неотразим, что Дженсен никогда не может устоять.</p><p>От первого прикосновения губ к напряжённому члену Дженсен начинает тяжело дышать, его рука с силой сдавливает край пассажирского сидения. Кугар чувствует, как на него самого накатывает напряжение, пульсирует в паху, где с каждой секундой становится всё горячее и уже почти болезненно приятно. Он ждал этого момента, картинка возникала где-то на краю сознания с тех пор, как он сел за руль.</p><p>Кугар вбирает головку члена, скользит по ней языком и тут же чувствует ладонь Дженсена на своей шее, чувствует, как тёплые пальцы зарываются в волосы у него на затылке. Он не видит, но наверняка Дженсен в этот момент зажмуривается от возбуждения.</p><p>В обычной ситуации Дженсен уже давно шептал бы что-нибудь, от чего крышу сносит, но сегодня он молчит, и Кугар слышит только движение собственных губ и языка, влажные, непристойные звуки, от которых только сильнее накатывает желание.</p><p>Дженсен толкается внутрь – аккуратно, но чуть дальше с каждым новым движением. Возбуждение проносится по позвоночнику. Кислорода становится мало, слегка кружится голова, он отстраняется на мгновение, смотрит на Дженсена, в глазах которого застыла практически мольба. Он любит видеть его таким – распалённым, раскрасневшимся, невероятно красивым. Он никогда не говорил Дженсену об этом, и, возможно, зря.</p><p>Он вновь обхватывает губами напряжённый член, двигает языком, знает, что сможет приблизить Дженсена к тому яркому, острому, бесконечно приятному ощущению, от которого всё вокруг взрывается новыми красками.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>– А говорил, что магией вуду не владеешь.</p><p>Кугар давится незажженной сигаретой. С курением точно пора завязывать.</p><p>У Дженсена очень хриплый голос, говорит он непривычно тихо. Но слышать его – очень правильно. Почему-то сразу становится чертовски спокойно. К тому же он так радостно улыбается, что остаётся только так же глупо улыбаться в ответ. Пока никто не видит.</p><p>– Это по-дурацки прозвучит, но я скучал по твоему голосу.</p><p>– А уж как я по нему скучал.</p><p>Он отнимает у Кугара сигарету, чиркает зажигалкой и затягивается с таким блаженным видом, что закурить хочется в два раза сильнее. Приходится конфисковать сигарету у Дженсена, потому что ему-то уж точно теперь курение противопоказано как минимум до конца жизни.</p><p>Дженсен хрипло смеется, целует его, выдыхая сизый дым прямо в губы.</p><p>– Странно, что в первый раз не сработало.</p><p>– Ты, видимо, недостаточно расслабился.</p><p>Каких-то триста миль до точки. Кажется, что этого чертовски мало.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>– Так и где же вас носило столько времени? – Видеть отряд в полном составе – безумное облегчение, но Клэй всё равно обязан узнать подробности. Для проформы. Эти двое заставили его поволноваться.</p><p>Дженсен открывает рот, но Кугар его опережает.</p><p>– Городок в жуткой глуши. Со всем пришлось возиться, даже тачку не сразу нашли. Поэтому задержались. – Он замолкает, кидает быстрый взгляд на Дженсена, хмурится, как будто вспоминает о чём-то.</p><p>– Но вы в порядке?</p><p>– Да, – снова подаёт голос Кугар. – Были небольшие трудности, я рассказывал по рации. Но мы с ними справились.</p><p>– И…</p><p>– И довольно быстро. Даже к специалистам обращаться не пришлось. Ну, почти. Всё оборудование удалось унести, правда, моя винтовка там осталась. Думаю, этим вопросом придётся заняться в ближайшее время.</p><p>– Хвоста не было? – спрашивает Пуч. По нему не совсем понятно, до какой степени его интересует ситуация, а до какой – хочется посмотреть на Кугара, рассказывающего всё, перебивая Дженсена.</p><p>– Не думаю. Они бы уже давно показались. К тому же, мы следили.</p><p>Лузеры переглядываются. С одной стороны, обидно упустить возможность понаблюдать за молчащим Дженсеном. С другой – у его молчания явно есть побочный эффект. Довольно специфический, но тоже забавный.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>